On the Way Back Home
by Massu Chan
Summary: Sasuxsaku....Sakura and Sasuke, on their way home... Please Read and Review...


**On The Way Back Home**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**A/N: Hey there, it's my first fic here. I was inspired by the song called 'Kiss~ Kaeri michi no Love Song' by Tegomass. It is a very sweet song and I think it would be nice if I implied it on SasuSaku story since they are also a very very sweet couple. (Yeah, you're right. I am a SasuSaku fans who hope they would end up together in the series). Oh and please forgive for the grammatical mistake. Can't help it since I am not a native speaker^^ **

**Well, hope you enjoy it!**

**Discalimer: I don't own Naruto or the song**

**0000000 On The Way Back Home 0000000**

It was a beautiful evening in the village of Konoha. The sun was sinking slowly shading the surrounding with its golden lit. The birds chirped happily as they went back to their nests waiting for the night to come. It was warm and peaceful. Two teenagers, a boy and a girl, were walking side by side through the park on their way home.

"It's beautiful here…" the girl said breaking the silence. Her emerald eyes wandered to her surrounding. The park sure was empty and she wondered if it was intentionally reserved for both of them only. A smile plastered on her pretty face.

"Hn…," was his only response. He glanced at his companion and smirked realizing how her smile always made him happy, 'You're more beautiful…' he thought.

"Ne, Sasuke kun…" The girl looked at him. "May I ask you something?"

"Sakura, didn't you already ask me?"

"Mou, Sasuke kun!" She whined and pouted cutely. "I mean a real question, may I?"

"Hn." He shrugged.

She smiled. Her expression became cheerful again. She knew that 'hn' meant as a 'yes'. Being together with him for a while made her familiar with his lack of words.

"So, ummm… what would you do if the world were to end tomorrow?" Sakura asked. She tilted her head. Her eyes were sparkling as she expected an answer came out from his lover's lip.

Sasuke looked at her strangely. But then he just rolled his eyes, "Hn…"

Sakura frowned, "Sasuke kun, answer me. I'm serious."

Sasuke looked at her again and sighed. He still didn't say a word though. Instead, he took her hand and held it tightly. He looked away to hide a shade of blush that now adorned his pale cheeks.

Sakura was surprised at first but then she smiled. Though he didn't give her the words as his answer, but his action represented everything she wished to hear. It was his way in saying 'as long as I am with you, I can face everything.' Sakura's heart began pounding. Deep inside her heart, she too, though the world was to end today, as long as he was by her side, would not feel afraid. Love really was a strange kind of magic, wasn't it? Love made us fearless. Love made us stronger.

They continued walking, hand in hand, for a while. The place was getting dark as now the sun had completely set.

"Sakura…" After some time Sasuke broke the silence between them. His voice was like a melody in her ears as he said her name.

Sakura turned her head, looked at him, "Yes, Sasuke kun?"

He was hesitant for a moment. A light blush appeared once more on his face. He sure was struggling on his mind whether he had to ask her or not.

"Sasuke kun…?" Sakura was wondering what was on his mind as she saw Sasuke's expression.

The raven-haired teenage heaved a sigh. He stopped walking and turned to face Sakura now, his hand was still holding her. "I too…have something to ask you…"

"O-okay…" she couldn't help but felt nervous. 'What was Sasuke kun going to say? It seems so serious.'

"Kiss…"

"Eh?"

"Will you still give me a kiss even when I am old?" His grip on her hand was tightened as he asked that. His eyes looked so innocent and serious.

Sakura gave him a bright smile. He never thought Sasuke would or more likely 'could' ask that. So far, he always kept his feeling and thought for himself.

"Sakura, I am waiting…" His words broke Sakura's train of thoughts. His expression on his face was full of expectation.

Couldn't help it, Sakura finally chuckled. "Baka…,"she said. "By the time you're old, I'll be the same too…" She looked at him softly before tiptoeing and kissed him lightly on the lip. (Oh how she wished the time would stop there.)

She broke away soon then grinned. He nodded. He too knew that her action also explained everything. 'It doesn't matter what the time, it doesn't matter how you may look like, I will always accept you as you are and you will always be the one I kiss every day.'

"Ah, I think we should get going again now. It's getting dark…" Sakura said, smiling.

"Aa…" He smiled back at her. It was a tiny small smile though, but it was full of love and care.

There they were, once again, walking hand in hand, on their way home.

*************

**A/N: So, that's it. Thanks for reading, ne… Feel free to let me know what you think of this, so please review… (But I won't force you though^^)**

**See you later**


End file.
